Diseases such as venous insufficiency and lymphedema can often result in the pooling of bodily fluids in areas of the body distal from the heart. Venous insufficiency can result when the superficial veins of an extremity empty into the deep veins of the lower leg. Normally, the contractions of the calf muscles act as a pump, moving blood into the popliteal vein, the outflow vessel. Failure of this pumping action can occur as a result of muscle weakness, overall chamber size reduction, valvular incompetence and/or outflow obstruction. Each of these conditions can lead to venous stasis and hypertension in the affected area. Lymphedema, which is swelling due to a blockage of the lymph passages, may be caused by lymphatic obstruction, a blockage of the lymph vessels that drain fluid from tissues throughout the body. This is most commonly due to cancer surgery, general surgery, tumors, radiation treatments, trauma and congenital anomalies. Lymphedema is a chronic condition that currently has no cure.
Fluid accumulation can be painful and debilitating if not treated. Fluid accumulation can reduce oxygen transport, interfere with wound healing, provide a medium that support infections, or even result in the loss of a limb if left untreated.
Compression pumps are often used in the treatment of venous insufficiency by moving the accumulated bodily fluids. Such pumps typically include an air compressor that may blow air through tubes to an appliance such as a sleeve or boot containing a number of separately inflatable cells that is fitted over a problem area (such as an extremity or torso). Such pumps may also include pneumatic components adapted to inflate and exhaust the cells, and control circuitry governing the pneumatic components A therapeutic cycle typically involves sequential inflation of the cells to a pre-set pressure in a distal to a proximal order, followed by exhausting all the cells in concert.
While such a compression device may be used in therapy for lymphedema, other pathologies, including venous stasis ulcers, soft tissue injuries, and peripheral arterial disease, and the prevention of deep vein thrombosis may be improved by the use of such a compressor device. However, a therapeutic protocol that may be useful for lymphedema may not be appropriate for other pathologies. Improved systems and methods for implementing and controlling a pneumatic compression device to assist in a variety of therapeutic protocols would be desirable.